American Horror Story: Dark Cousin
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "The Origins of Monstrosity" | next = "Unholy Night" }} "Dark Cousin" is the seventh episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Rymer and written by Tim Minear. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 28th, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Shachath - the Angel of Death comes to Briarcliff Manor. She visits several people in turn, several of whom rebuke the gift that she offers. The Angel confronts the demon inhabitating the body of Sister Mary Eunice McKee. Meanwhile, Kit Walker speaks with a lawyer and tries to find a way out of the spoken confession he made to Doctor Thredson. Lana Winters manages to escape from Bloody Face and gets a ride from a suicidal motorist, only to end up in an automobile accident, and subsequently, back to Briarcliff. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 2ATS07. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Rymer and his only episode from season two. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story written by Tim Minear and his second episode from season two. He previously wrote the season premiere, "Welcome to Briarcliff". His next episode is the season finale, "Madness Ends". * First appearance of Frances Conroy as the Angel of Death. Frances also appeared in season one as Moira O'Hara and was a regular character on the series. * Frank McCann appeared last in "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)". He appears next in "Unholy Night". * This is the third and final appearance of Sam Goodman; dies in this episode. Sam appeared last in "The Origins of Monstrosity". * Flashback scenes involving younger Missy Stone were first seen in "Tricks and Treats" and "Nor'easter". * The word written on the kitchen wall in Aramaic is Shachath, which is the proper name of the Angel of Death per this show's mythology. * Wendy Peyser appears in a photograph, which Lana Winters smashes over Oliver Thredson's head before making her escape. Allusions * Nurse Fuller references seeing Lilies in the Field. This is a 1963 comedy film directed by Ralph Nelson and starring Sindey Poitier and Lilia Skala. Quotes * Sister Mary Eunice McKee: She likes it here. We like it. And we have work left to do. .... * Sister Jude Martin: I never really rose to His challenge. I'm still just a... drunken whore and a murderer, trying to disguise my darkness under that miserable black cloth. .... * Oliver Thredson: Don't look so frightened, okay? I don't want to hurt you. I want this to be as painless for you as possible. So I will give you a choice: I can either cut your throat or I can strangle you. I don't believe in guns. .... * Sister Mary Eunice McKee: Oh Shut up, you stupid sow! .... * Jude Martin: I'm ready. Ready to do one last thing. See also External Links * * * * * * "Dark Cousin" at the AHS Wiki References